DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ---- "My name is Frozenstream," the white tom rubled, his thick tail flicking at Solombra. His icy blue eyes were narrowed, and he was staring at the DarkClan she-cat calmly. "And who are you?" Meanwhile, back at camp, Talon scowled as she padded by the Spikes' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Ivy rejoiced over her strange victory with Solombra before heading back into camp. She saw Talon ducking into the Spike's den but ignored the she-cat. BLAZEFIRE 06:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Talon, as she passed the Spikes' den, decided instead that she would sleep, and went into it. Meanwhile, at the FlameClan border, Solombra replied: "Me?" Her purr was silky as she stared Frozenstream defiantly in the eye. "I am Solombra. Why do you ask, mighty FlameClan warrior?" She spat the last two words out with hatred in the words' tone. Why would I want to know this scum???? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Cynder padded into camp following her foster father; the young trainee eagerly awaited to hear about who would become her mentor. With Malefor's care the young she-cat had soon become welcome amongst her Clanmates, but she thought that some still might full accept her until she completes her training. The black pelted cat went to find Snaketooth to ask him who would become her mentor. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 21:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth peered out of his den, hearing all the commotion. Stomping out of his den, Snaketooth openend his eyes sleepily. "What's all this noise about?" He snapped, raising his hackles defensively. He had become much calmer ever since the arguement and the past fight, but was still as fierce as ever. He then whirled around to see a FlameClan Cat. "Intruder!" He hissed, lunging at the white tom with a power-hungry force. "How dare you step foot on my territory!" Eclipse cocked his head slightly, frowning before letting out a quiet mumbled. I thought this was all of DarkClan's territory.. Not '''just '''his.. ''The smoke black Spike thought, silently trekking forward to stand in front of the FlameClan tom. Flamestar22 21:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber arose in her den, her hackles raising slightly as an alien scent hit her nose. This cat's scent stank with the smell of FlameClan, but he was certainly wasn't familiar. The deputy could hear the loud voice of her master outside, causing her to saunter out of her den. Amber stiffened as she spotted the white tom, watching her master tackle the warrior. ''I'll observe this, Snaketooth seems to have things under control.Silverstar 00:56, May 14, 2015 (UTC) (Frozenstream is nowhere near the camp - he and Solombra are at the border between DarkClan and FlameClan...) "I am Solombra," Solombra hissed furiously. "You shouldn't be even talking to me, you know?" Frozenstream shook his head, and added: "I know... I was going for a walk, and you interrupted it." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sniffed at the scent closer, noticing how it had disappeared for a mere second. Snarling, he let out a warning yowl before spotting the FlameClan tom, flaring his nostrils in disgust. "FlameClan scum!" He spat, unsheathing his claws in warning. Flamestar22 23:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) (Once again, he's nowhere near the border, and he hasn't even trespassed... -.-) "Whatever," Sombra mewed, unsheathing her claws. "Get out of my space, or i'll flay you." At once, Frozenstream stepped back, seeing this as a warning. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth just spotted him..) Flamestar22 20:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (It sounds very much like Snaketooth is in the camp... And besides, Solombra can send off Frozenstream on her own.) Backing away even further, Frozenstream shot Solombra a sad look as he decided to leave, feeling threatened by the DarkClan she-cat. Solombra watched as Frozenstream left, suddenly feeling guilty that she'd sent the tom away. Maybe she should've taken him to see Snaketooth... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth walked forward, smelling the faint scent of FlameClan. Snaketooth watched a black figure appear outside, his green eyes cold and dimly shining with slight anger. "Wipe that smug look off your face," He ordered, flexing his claws. "I've been scenting tresspassers around here. Have you accounted any?" Flamestar22 20:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (is he talking to Solombra? If he is, her eyes are amber.) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Cynder went to find her mentor, Amber. The young black cat was eager to do some sort of training. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 01:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) After having her nap, Talon stretched as she padded out of the Spikes' den. Snaketooth wasn't around at the moment, so Talon went searching for Amber to ask if there was any jobs to do. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber's gaze rested on her apprentice before shifting to another cat approaching, noticing Talon. Of course, Snaketooth decides to leave when everyone wants something to do. The deputy turend to Talon first, speaking to her in a clear and authoritive tone, "patrol the borders, take some spikes with you, I know Cliff needs something to do." Amber then returned her gaze to Cynder. "As for you, we'll be doing some training, so let's head out."Silverstar 01:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Talon nodded, and called: "Cliff, Eclipse, Bengalfang? Do you guys mind if you go on a border patrol with me?" Hoping that she didn't sound too friendly, she added with a low growl: "Amber's orders!" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth's eyes weere shining.. not hers.. and yeah, he was) Snaketooth unsheathed his claws, awaiting an answer from the shadowy black she-cat. Eclipse narrowed his eyes. "She only ordered you, but whatever." He snarled, stepping beside Talon hastily. Flamestar22 01:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) With a quick nod Cynder spoke. "Great!" The red-bellied molly waited for Amber to lead the way. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 01:24, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Sir, there was a FlameClan cat, but I sent him packing when I threatened him," she mewed, trying not to look guilty that she was being rather... friendly to him, in a way. I wonder what life the FlameClan cats have, compared to me... I don't know a lot about them... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Good," Snaketooth hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. Calmly waving his tail, he looked deep into the forest, his eyes appearing as dark green swords. Flamestar22 01:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Talon nodded at Eclipse, acknowledging his decision. Meanwhile, Solombra trotted away from Snaketooth, as she started to head back to camp. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alex drew his sword deep into the ground, his eyes burning. How dare a FlameClan cat step on their territory! ''With an annoyed growl, Alex lied down, resting his head on his paws with his sword beside him. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 02:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Solombra eventually made her way back to camp, her tail flicking as she saw Talon and Eclipse. Talon narrowed her eyes at Solombra as she went pase. Bored, Solombra went to the Spikes' den again, thinking of nothing better to do. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy flexed her white paws and sighed. There really was absolutely nothing to do. BLAZEFIRE 10:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Plan time!) Patches slowly made his way past the DarkClan border, letting out a deep sigh. ''My old home.. How I wish I could've stayed here.. and only before I met my mother.. ''With a sad sigh, Patches dragged his tail on the ground, hoping no one would scent him. ''Just because I don't live here anymore, doesn't mean I can't check if they're okay. Flamestar22 12:01, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Solombra heaved herself into her nest, and she eventually fell into a light doze. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (OH NO) Tigress woke up and went out to hunt. She caught a rabbit and ate it viciously. Thunderheart 16:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Anotehr cat entered Solombra's dream. The black she-cat stood up in the vision, and shook herself when she realized t=what was going on. Knurren was back in her vision, whispering: "Secrets are buried, Solombra. You must piece the clues together, with that FlameClan tom." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Amber yawned, flexing her claws before darting out of camp to go kill something...Or someone.Silverstar 01:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) "But why?" Solombra asked Knurren, her head cocked. Knurren stared at Solombra sadly as she started to fade, but she whispered softly before she disappeared forever: "Sometimes, cats can be a lot closer in bloodline than they think." With a jolt as she woke up, Solobra realized something: she and Frozenstream were related. Meanwhile, Talon sat boredly around camp, wondering where Amber and Snaketooth were. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:40, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Patches trotted past a small bush, exiting the DarkClan territory. Almost being spot by Amber, he picked up his pace, making his way into the Loners & Rogues territory. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:30, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Solombra gathered herself together, shaking. Slowly getting to her paws, the black she-cat slunk out of the Soldier's den, nodding at Talon as she passed, and then exited the camp. Talon nodded curtly back, before the dark tabby went and stole a small mouse off the fresh-kill pile when no cat was looking. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth looked down at his paws, blood filtering his mind. Falling to the ground, he almost had losen his breath, only as if something was haunting him. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Talon nibbled on her mouse, while Solombra made her way through DarkClan territory, shuddering. Frozenstream... she thought, scared. What if Snaketooth noticed her again...? The thought made Solombra feel sick. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Returning after she killed some random cat, Amber approached Snaketooth, cocking her head in confusion. "Sir?" The deputy began, her eyes revealing no emotions as she spoke, "are you alright?"Silverstar 16:43, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth snapped his head around, his eyes bloodshot. "I'm.. fine.." He murmered, showing no pain nor emotion in his voice. "How is Stella's kits doing?" Meanwhile, Snow wiggled around in Stella's paws, every once and a while nudging her sister. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, Talon finished her mouse, and she pricked her ears in Snaketooth and Amber's direction, wanting to hear what the two cats were saying. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Panzer sat on a rock, just sitting and watching as cats went by and time went by. He was sort of bored with nothing to do, but didn't really want to socialize either. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 21:38, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon slumped over, bored with what Snaketooth and amber were saying. The dark tabby stretched her scarred legs, before she went to sit over by the Spikes' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay